Seen and Unforeseen
by WelcomeToHogwarts
Summary: Deep inside Harry’s heart he has always loved Hermione and he was sure she felt the same way but when she starts receiving letters from a secret admirer he quickly realizes that he might be too late and that her heart may yearn for someone else
1. Chapter 1

**Seen and Unforeseen**  
  
_ Deep inside Harry's heart he has always loved Hermione and he knew she felt the same way but when she starts receiving letters from a secret admirer he quickly realizes that he is too late and that her heart may yearn for someone else  
_  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.**  
  
**A/N: This story is told by two points of views. Harry and Hermione's.**

****

**

* * *

**_Dear Harry,  
It's great to hear from you again. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Ron say's hello. Well, I guess that's all. See you at the train station. Remember come at 10:30 AM. I'll be waiting!  
  
_ With Love,  
  
Hermione  
Harry Potter's stomach fluttered with butterflies. He couldn't be more anxious to go to Hogwart's. But he knew that's was not the reason. Hermione was. He had never really started liking her until the day everyone headed back home for summer break. Sadly, due to the "proper discipline" the Dursleys' had set he would not be able to see his "freaky friends". Strangely, he didn't curse them he just coped with the issue but he was still very angry. He was thinking about Hermione when an annoying voice yelled out from downstairs.  
  
"Boy, get down here," snarled Harry's uncle.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry answered obviously still upset with their decision about no visiting.  
  
"You will NOT be attending that freaky school this year!" he said with a smirk on his face as if he was proud. Harry knew his uncle was only doing this to make him angry.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his uncle "I think you have had a sudden change of mind. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes" he said nervously while shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Good. I'll be off then." And he ran up the stairs feeling triumphant.  
  
He set his alarm so that he would wake up at 9:45 AM. After that was done, Harry decided to read a bit about Quidditch Techniques before he went to bed. He eyes began to grow tired and he squinted at the clock. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was well past 6:00 AM. Oh no, Harry thought. He quickly took off his glasses and fell straight to sleep. **

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be up very soon. Most likely after I enter this one. R&R if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seen and Unforeseen**  
  
_Deep inside Harry's heart he has always loved Hermione and he knew she felt the same way but when she starts receiving letters from a secret admirer he quickly realizes that he is too late and that her heart may yearn for someone else_  
  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.**  
  
**A/N: This story is told by two points of views. Harry and Hermione's.**

* * *

Harry woke up to the loud and quite obnoxious buzzing of the alarm clock. Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He went to the bathroom brushed his teeth, combed his hair (though it still looked a mess), and changed into his robes. Harry normally didn't care much about his appearance but today he took a quick glance at the mirror. He noticed dark circles under his eyes revealing lack of sleep. "Oh well," Harry thought to himself. He looked at the clock; it read 10:15 AM. I'd better be off then. Harry told him Uncle he was ready and they set off. His uncle was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart but rather scared of what Harry would do if he refused. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the station. As soon as Harry got his things out of the car his uncle sped off like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry before he had barely even got out of the car. She sped toward him and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you!" Hermione squealed. Strange he thought, she never acted like this before. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you too, Hermione. I couldn't stand another day at the Dursleys'!"  
  
They both chuckled. Ron came jogging towards them and greeted Harry with a "Hello, mate".  
  
"Hermione, how come you didn't hug me like that when you saw me" Ron asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, um, I don't know. I haven't really, uh, talked to Harry that much this summer. Yes, well I better go help your mum. Bye." Hermione said while blushing like mad. She sped off to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"She's madly in love with you, mate." Ron said. Harry was a little surprised about Ron's comment considering he sounded serious.  
  
"C'mon Ron. It's Hermione."  
  
Ron just shrugged and suggested we better head off to Platforms 9 and ¾. Harry agreed and he pulled his trolley toward the brick wall. They all said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and stood in front of the wall. Ginny went first, then Hermione, then Ron, then finally Harry.  
  
They found an empty compartment that would hold four. Ron and Hermione had run off to get something leaving Ginny and Harry alone.  
  
"Hello Ginny" he said smiling.  
  
Ginny blushed and mumbled "Hi."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. I guess she still has a crush on me. He knew from the moment she came to Hogwart's that she had a crush on him. It was quite obvious. She would always try to get a quick glance at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He would turn to her and she would look straight forward, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Ginny was pretty but he didn't like her. Only as a friend.  
  
They sat in silence in an awkward silence for a few minutes until finally Ron and Hermione came into the door. Ron was pushing a trolley that had all sorts of sweets. Harry helped himself to a chocolate frog. Harry felt something brush his leg and he looked down to see what it was. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's pestering cat. She had ripped open a couple of the boxes of chocolate frogs and began chasing them. Ron had noticed too.  
  
"Get that bloody cat out of here!" Ron yelled and pushed her towards the door. Before she reached the door she stopped, squatted down and began to "relieved herself" all over his schoolbag. Everyone got a kick out of that one.  
  
"Bloody cat" Ron mumbled.  
  
After the "Crookshanks" incident the train halted to a stop and through the window you could see the light from the windows at Hogwart's shimmering down onto the lake. Finally, home. Harry thought to himself. He felt his hand being grabbed and pulled out of the compartment. It was Hermione's. They both looked at their holding hands, they both blushed and pulled their hands apart. After they had eaten in the Great Hall they headed toward the Gryffindor common room when a blond haired boy stood in front of them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an impatient voice. Malfoy just stood there looking her up and down with a grin on his face. Hermione instantly blushed and crossed her hands looking uncomfortable. Harry could tell she was angry too. It was true though, he had to admit, Hermione had "matured" during the summer. But still, it was wrong  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and pulled out his wand. "Look at her like that again and you'll regret it." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy walked away without saying a word but still looked satisfied.  
  
"What an immature little git" Ron said with a disgusted voice. Harry shook his head in agreement. Hermione had not said one single word. They finally reached the common room and everyone had begun going to their dormitories.  
  
"Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"In a bit," Harry replied.  
  
"See you in the morning then." Ron said and went upstairs.  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room gazing at the fire. Only thinking about one thing. Hermione. He heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. He turned to see who it was. To his surprise it was Hermione.  
  
Before Harry could say anything Hermione put a finger on his lips.  
  
"I just want to thank you for standing up for me to Malfoy."  
  
"Anytime" Harry said with a smile. She smiled and leaned closer toward him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry's eyes grew wide with pure shock. She smiled and said "Goodnight" and walked upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: A bit longer than the other one. R&R if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seen and Unforeseen  
**  
_ Deep inside Harry's heart he has always loved Hermione and he was sure she felt the same way but when she starts receiving letters from a secret admirer he quickly realizes that he might be too late and that her heart may yearn for someone else  
_  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.**  
  
A/N: This story is told by two points of views. Harry and Hermione's.

* * *

Harry stood frozen too shocked to move or say anything. Harry pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He flinched and realized this was real. How stupid can you get, Potter? Harry thought to himself while shaking his head. He began to grow tired and walked up to his dormitory. He crept into bed and pulled the curtains around his bed. Things couldn't get any better than this, Harry thought to himself. He smiled as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Soon enough he had drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
_ Harry woke up and looked around. The dormitory was completely empty. Strange, Harry thought to himself. It's Saturday and usually everyone sleeps in. Harry stood up and went to pick up his glasses. There was a piece of parchment next to them. He opened it and read aloud "Dear Harry, I need to tell you something very important. Please come downstairs as soon as you wake up. Love, Hermione." Harry's heart skipped a beat and he began to run down the stairs. Hermione was waiting for him by the fire. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. You have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes," she put her hand over his, which sent shivers running through his body. "I've been thinking about what happened last night in the common room, and I've come to realize that. I. Love. You. I've always had."  
  
"You have?" Harry said surprised but with a grin on his face. "I love you too, Hermione. Her face lit up. She forward leaned forward, their faces were so close he could feel her hot breath, and...  
_  
"HARRY! WE HAVE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE IN 5 MINUTES" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry sprung out of bed startled by the noise. But when he realized it was only a dream disappointment overcame him.  
  
"Why the long face, mate?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Alright, then meet you on the Quidditch field"  
  
Harry rushed to the bathroom, got his uniform on, brushed his teeth, grabbed his broom and didn't even bother with his hair. He raced down the steps and out of the common room. He bolted down the halls and by the time he reached the field he was out of breath.  
  
After Quidditch practice Ron and Harry headed back to the common room to find Hermione sitting alone reading a book. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Ron"  
  
"Hi." They said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm filthy so I'm going to go take a shower." Said Ron and he headed up the stairs.

* * *

**[Hermione's POV]**  
  
Oh no. Did I _really _kiss Harry last night? What was I thinking? How could I be so incredibly stupid? But Harry, he looked so cute. Cute doesn't give him justice, he looked **gorgeous**. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. There's no way he could like me. Sure about that Granger? I don't know. Why does this have to be so confusing? I hope he doesn't mention last night. That would be embarrassing. She shook the voices out of her head and focused her attention on the book. She couldn't help but notice that Harry was staring at her. She looked up and he looked away. She smiled to herself. Harry Potter is quite the character. She was beginning to grow tired so she decided to go to bed.  
  
"I'm awfully tired so I'll see you in the morning" She tried to walk away fast before he could bring up the events that occurred last night.  
  
"Hermione...." Oh no, he's going to bring it up. She managed to turn herself around.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Good-night" Feeling relieved she walked upstairs and caught one more glance of Harry, she looked at him smiling. He must have noticed because he smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that one part of my summary doesn't fit so I changed it. Not a big change though. Sorry. R&R if you wish.**


End file.
